Gundam 00: Awakening to a new World
by JohnDestroyer
Summary: 2369 A.D. Setsuna decided to see the progress of Sumeragi. In the Border of Worlds, an Armor-clad man just returned home. What will happen if these two were summoned to the world of Louise after she sealed the contract with Saito? We will see how these three men change Louise's world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is JohnDestroyer! This crossover is my First entry here. So please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Gundam 00 belong to Sunrise**

 **The Familiar of Zero belong to** **Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **The Destroyer belong solely to me**

Chapter 1: Arrival

2369 A.D.

A tall, young looking man is walking in a field of flowers. Setsuna F. Seiei silently walked to his gundam, the ELS Qan[T]. A year before, Marina Ismail, at age 85, passed away. Tears dropped in his eyes and yet he remembered her final words, "Please bring happiness even if I'm not with you". This left him heartbroken yet he told himself that this always happens. He also don't know what happened to Lyle, Soma, Alelujah, Saji, the Ptolemy crew, Feldt and Tieria. Not knowing what to do, he decided to check the Spaceship "Sumeragi" and its progress in space. But before he can ride his gundam, an unexplained event happened. The area around him and the gundam is being distorted. "What the-"before he can finish bright lights consumed him and his gundam. He can do nothing but brace for impact.

In the Border between Dimensions.

A blonde woman is walking in a corridor of a very large and complex fortress that keeps all dimensions stable and at bay. All crew of this fortress saluted at her before returning to their respective work. She then stopped in a teleport pad, inputted some codes and stepped in. As soon as she stepped in, she is directly teleported at the commander's office.

"Supreme Commander." She said to a man clad in heavy armor. "Don't disturb me. I just returned back." He said in a rather childish way. "B-but commander this is very important." she stuttered. "How about you do it?" he said jokingly. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES!" she roared. "Sorry, sorry I'm just joking. But from what you just roared at me, no wonder no one would find you attractive." He said casually. She was about to cry and storm out from here but she managed to calm down at the last second. "So, what's the report?" he asked. "It seems Mr. Seiei of the Anno Domini Era has gone missing and is suspected to have go in another world." she said. "How? Did the ELS do this? Or is there some kind of magic used?" he asked. "No sir, the ELS didn't do it and we suspected that magic is used. They are also trying to find him but to no avail." she ended her report. Hmm. Where did he went to this time, he murmured. "Well so much for my yearly vacation I guess", he said in a displeased voice. "Alright, prepare my items so I can search for him" he ordered. "Already done sir." She said. Hmph, cheeky bastard, he said in his mind. "Have you put all of my weapons, repair drones, recon drones, equipment, and my cores in my H.P.A?" he asked the woman. "Yes sir." She quickly answered. "Ok then, I will go at-"before he finished his sentence, the same phenomena happened to him. "The hell is thi-"& again, he was sucked into the vortex. Blinding lights covered him but he quickly set his helmet to receive very little light so he can see what is happening. Yet what happens next surprised him. In an extent…

At Halkeginia's Tristain Academy

After Louise successfully summoned Saito, her new "familiar' she was displeased to have summoned a mere "commoner" to be her familiar. However, what has happened already happened, so she was forced to give him the contract and her "first kiss". Mr. Colbert then dispersed the students to go back to their respective classrooms. "Let's go, Familiar," Saito was still confused to what the hell happened but was pulled back from reality when his arm is pulled by the pink-haired girl who is pouting, angry with the results. But before they can move away from their position, large crackling sound was heard in their back. Everyone turned their backs to where the sound came from. Then, 2 bright orbs appeared and it glows brighter. The teachers present quickly alerted the students to go away, but before the students hear it, the orbs exploded. Saito & Louise were blown away from their position. "What was that? What happened?" these answers flew through the air of the area. "What the hell.." before he finished his sentence, he remembered the girl who summoned him and quickly rushed to her. "Are you alright?!" he said worried about her. "I'm fine, you stupid familiar!" she said with tears in her eyes. But that's not what I see, he said unconsciously. "What is that?!" both of them heard what the other students said & quickly averted their eyes to the scene. What surprised them is what are in the craters left by the explosion. In the middle of each there are two things: A steel colored man & a dark gray armor.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello! Did you like this Crossover? I hope you did. I am new to creating fanfics so sorry to my rather weird grammar. I first created this because crossovers cross my mind all the time. And it involves The Destroyer always. But he is not like the one in the movie of Thor. He is much dangerous than it but he is sentient and can help both Setsuna & Saito. Or would he?**

 **Next time: Confrontation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gundam 00 & Zero no Tsukaima belong to their respective owners.**

 **OC belong to me.**

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Saito was not having a bad day.

He had a TERRIBLE day.

Why? Because now he is in an unknown place after touching a shining mirror-like thing.

And after it ends, he woke up seeing weird people wearing wizard robes and hats. Seconds later a girl about his age approached him which he found cute.

After a heated argument with a bald man which he assumed as a teacher, unexpected things happened.

First, he was kissed by the same girl who approached him earlier then his left hand started glowing as weird letters formed in it.

After that, he went into an argument with the pink haired girl whom he now known as Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, which in his opinion, is very long.

Lastly before they even move from their location, 2 bright orbs accompanied by large explosions sent them both about 4-5 meters away from their original location.

He was amazed that he even survived such a large explosion.

When he looked at the craters left by the explosion, he was surprised that there are two silhouettes lying at each crater.

At the left crater is a man about 5-6 feet tall. He also wear some kind of futuristic space suit, but its distinguishing part is that his color along with his suit were almost as gray as steel.

At the right however, was something he thought only in sci-fi books would appear. It was an armor which he estimated about to be 2 meters tall, empty slots in its back and its V-shaped fins in its forehead.

While he was analyzing these two, he did not notice Louise's face turning red in anger as she shouted.

"AAAAAHHHH! Why did they appear after I made the contract with this commoner!"

She said as she were also amazed and irritated of what happened.

"Hohoho! Louise, it sure suck to be the zero huh", said by a red-haired girl. "Sh-shut up Kirche!" she retorted to the girl that he know now as Kirche.

"Hmmm, maybe I should put the armor in my room, so that it can add beauty to it," said by a blond boy.

"Now, now Mr. Guiche. We don't know what it is and we do not want anyone of you to be hurt by them" Mr. Colbert said.

"But Mr. Colbert, one of them is just an armor and the other doesn't look human," the guy known as Guiche replied. When Louise gave a sigh to Guiche whose antics are really annoying, she then turned to his familiar but to her shock, he was going to the craters.

"H-Hey!" she shouted but, being Saito whose curiosity is double than any human, ignored what Mr. Colbert and Louise said and went to the craters.

"WH-where are you going?! It's too dangerous to go near them!" most students, Louise included, and some of the teachers present shouted at him. Yet he ignored them as he got close near the armor.

 _'What? What is this feeling? It's as if this is alive or something'_ he said as he shuddered when he got close. He tried to touch it with his left hand when the runes in it started glowing.

"WH-What is this?!" he said out loud as he checked his hand. But what happened next was not everyone has expected.

* * *

Destroyer's POV Start

When the light show ended, he found himself in a crater about a meter wide. Bad news is that he can sense magic all over the place, some were weak, and some were slightly stronger than the others. To make things worse, he can't move for some reason.

"What the hell?" He said before remembering something.

"Oh great, and I thought it was getting bad, my body can't even move an inch until it undergo a system reboot".

As he was mentally listing his problems, he sensed a human approaching. When he looked up using his sensors, he saw a boy clearly different from the others. For one he didn't feel any magic in him and second, what he wears says it all.

A blue parka and black pants, clearly different from what the others wear. "Hmmm, maybe I should put the armor in my room, so that it can add beauty to it," said by a blond boy to which he find annoying.

' _If I can move, I'm going to punch him and hang him in HIS room upside-down whoever said that'_ he planned. He then focused his interest in the odd one out as he is coming closer to him despite the warnings of the others.

 _'What is he planning now?'_ he said as the boy tried to touch him. But to the surprise to both of them, the boy's left hand started glowing. _'What is this?'_ he said as he is interested to what was happening to the boy but suddenly his alarms blared.

"System Reboot Complete. Body Operations Online" said by a female voice as he can move his body now.

 _'Alright! Now we're talking'_ he said as he quickly grabbed the boy's arm and slowly rising up from his position.

* * *

Destroyer's POV End

Everyone, especially Saito, was horrified to what happened next. First as Saito has almost touched the armor his hand glowed for some reason then a female voice who said some system reboot was complete to which they didn't understand.

After that, the armor quickly grabbed Saito's left arm as it started rising. As it got up, they were horrified as what the armor looked like completely.

It was an armor standing about 2 and a half meter tall, with robust armor covering the whole body, a mask-like object covering its face but it's distinct feature is it's V-shaped fins at its forehead. It was like seeing an evil king in some adventure stories they read.

But Saito interpreted it differently from them as it looked like a mobile suit in some sci-fi anime he often watched. He tried to get away from it but its grip is too tight as he feel his hand getting crushed.

"He-Hey! Let go of me please!" he said fearfully, but it only looked at him as its eyes flashed revealing an eerie blue green glow. It then looked away from him as it now watched some students brave or stupid enough and teachers chanting spells to attack it.

The armor then threw Saito away and snapped its fingers and light covered its body. As Saito was touching his hand in pain he looked at the armor to which in his surprise, after the light vanished two cannons appeared in its shoulders, two quad-Gatling guns in both arms and missile pods in its hips which are aimed directly at the people present!

Everybody who wasn't Saito was terrified. The being quickly summoned two cannons, two four-barreled spinning muskets and large metal boxes, and it did all that mere seconds after snapping its fingers.

This sight greatly unnerved the students and teachers as they cannot believe how fast it used its magic to summon its weapons. It then spoke to them in which, to their surprise again they understood it.

"Hey kids, dispel your magic quickly or there will be a world of hurt for you", he said gently but they quickly do what they are told as they don't want to taste its wrath.

After they dispelled their magic, he also dispelled his weapons, then looked at his surroundings. When his eyes dropped at the other crater, his eyes glowed brighter as what the others can say as its shocked expression.

"Oh Shit! Setsuna!" he shouted, as he quickly ran towards the man.

As he flipped him over, they saw that the man was pierced by multiple shrapnel in his stomachand his eyes are squirming in pain. He quickly carried him and looked at the people nearby.

"Is there any medics here?!" he shouted as Louise nodded in reflex. "Young Lady, guide me there." He said to Louise then he looked at Saito. "Young man, help he carry him there, quickly!" Saito was scared what the man said but tried to helped nevertheless.

Seeing this some teachers quickly rushed to the scene and brought Setsuna to the infirmary. The students in the courtyard were still shocked as to what happened.

They were snapped out of it however as the remaining teachers told them to return to their classes until the situation is resolved.

* * *

5 hours later

Classes were finished for this day and the others were packing their bags and going into the dorms. Most of them however quickly went to the infirmary to check the two new entities inside. The teachers however expected this as they put guards near the infirmary to prevent them from entering.

Inside, Setsuna started giving signs of waking up. This gave the water mages a sigh of relief as they don't know what to do.

When he arrived, they were scared when they saw a golem carrying the man inside followed by Louise the Zero and a boy they never saw before.

After the golem placed the man in one of the beds, the teachers told them to heal this man. The healing process became difficult because something inside the man is preventing the healing process to work. To make things worse, these said beings started sucking their energy slowly but the golem helped them continue.

As the shrapnel were removed and the beings calmed down, the process went smooth. As most of them got tired quickly, they were allowed to go home quickly to replenish their energy.

And now one of them is watching over him in addition to said golem leaning on the window with its eyes not glowing.

 _'(Sigh), this is one tough of a healing. What were those things inside of him? It's as if they were protecting him?'_ The water mage said as she looked at the silver-colored man.

Suddenly, the door was opened revealing Louise, the young man and Mr. Colbert.

"What's his condition ma'am?" the boy said worryingly.

"He is fine now" she replied. This answer gave the three a sigh of relief as they know the living armor has some connections to the man named Setsuna.

"However," she continued. "What really confuses me is that there are unknown beings living inside him which made the process hard. And without the golem over there helping us, we might be in danger as well."

This shocked the trio when they heard that. And then the man slowly woke up. He tried to lift his body but the wounds made him spot in pain. This also attracted the golem as its eyes quickly flashed and went to his side.

"It's okay man, you're safe for now" he replied. The man opened his eyes revealing a golden lightning bolts flowing around his iris. "John? What happened? Where are we? What is this place?" these questions were quickly answered by the golem. "Let's ask them," he pointed at the people inside.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at them with his golden eyes which as if they were staring at their souls. Mr. Colbert quickly answered. "I am Jean Colbert," the bald man replied, "you are currently in the infirmary of Tristain Academy" he finished. Setsuna wondered what he is talking about but decided to ask them later as he averted his gaze towards the young girl who quickly collected her composure.

"I-I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière," the girl with pink hair said. 'Her hair reminds me of Feldt,' Setsuna thought as the unusual boy finally answered, albeit nervously. "I-I'm Saito Hiraga, nice to meet you!" he quickly said as he gave a quick bow which surprised Setsuna and John.

He then replied, "Nice to meet you everyone, I am Setsuna F. Seiei, former Gundam Meister of Celestial Being," This answer gave them puzzling looks and asked. "Celestial Being? What's that?" they asked. "Celestial Being is an organization determined to end all wars through armed interventions," he replied. This gave them more questions to ask but they dismissed it as they now looked at the golem near Setsuna. "I guess it's my turn now. I am Supreme Commander Codename John Exodus, and I guard all worlds from colliding into each other."

His reply only raised one question to Louise, Colbert and the Mage. _'Are they delusional?'_ Their reply was answered by an angry retort from John. "We are not delusional, and don't think I can't hear you," 'Wh-What?! How can they know what we think?' the three said in disbelief. "Enough about that, how did you end up here boy?" he asked Saito. "U-um you see…"

* * *

He then told what happened to him which is similar to what happened to Setsuna and John. "So it means you, Setsuna and I are on the same boat now," he said followed by a chuckle.

"Well that's enough for today, Saito, you should sleep with little missy over there and um Colbert," he looked at him. "Is there a patch of land not being used?" he asked. "Hmm… I think at the back of this academy is a place where students rarely go, though it's always maintained. Why is it?" he replied and asked back.

"I'm just going to use my magic for something, that's all." He replied. "Also, can I visit your headmaster of sorts tomorrow? I need to ask him something," he said, making the teacher think. "If I can, I would but he is kinda busy right now. Colbert replied. "That's fine by me." John then looked at Setsuna.

"I guess I will leave you here for a while," Setsuna gave him a reassuring look. "It's okay, I need to think what just happened," Setsuna replied.

"Well see you later," he said as he left through the window. Setsuna then looked at the four. "I'm sorry, but can you leave me for a while? My body is still weak," he asked and they nodded. When they left, Setsuna was alone now. 'Everyone, if you're alive, be safe,' he said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

At Setsuna's World

A man with purple hair and glasses was frustrated as what the supercomputer VEDA reported to him. "Where are you, Setsuna?" he asked no one then he had an idea. "If they're still alive, they might help me find him where he is now," he said as he closed VEDA's report and used the GPS to find what he wanted.

He then scrolled through the contents to find the remaining Ptolemy crew and the Gundam Meisters. He was able to find a Gundam Meister Codename Lockon Stratos. "Good, he is still alive. Now then…" the man known as Tieria Erde then contacted him as well as finding the others.

* * *

Border between Worlds

"Status Report!" a blond woman shouted as their leader went missing. "Ma'am, we still can't contact him through any means and there are more problems as well," a soldier replied.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the control room shouted as their jobs just got worse. "What is it then?!" she asked, furious as to what the soldier said.

"A-Apparently, his fighter, Mobile suit and our latest ship also went missing and PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEE!" he replied frighteningly as she is known to be very aggressive when it comes to situations like this.

 _'(Sigh) I guess my reputation here is really bad after all,'_ she said as she remembered what John said earlier before his disappearance. "Okay then, keep me updated now GO!" she commanded as the poor soldier saluted and ran away from the control room.

She then looked at the people inside. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! DO YOU WANT YOUR RANKS LOWERED WHEN HE RETURNS AND SAW WHAT YOU ARE DOING NOW?! KEEP. ME. UPDATED!" she roared causing them to resume their work wondering why their leader chose her as his second in command.

 _'(Siiiigh) where have you been now sir?'_ she asked, hoping her work lessen upon his return.

 **And that's ch. 2 for you. Yes, I made the blonde girl a butt monkey for a while as I am still thinking what she could do in the future. Of course, as a fanfic, alterations of the story is to be bound. I also think of a crossover of Gundam 00 S2 and Infinite Stratos. I was fascinated to the one created by CasualFictionWriter23 and Crossover Story Fanatic. So see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
